Pachi Pachi Paras
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: So cute so sweet so evil! A new arrival of a pokemon comes to join the gang...and there's some problems. You know the usual thing, pokemon eating a pokemon and wait a minute...one of my fav bug types becomes a zombie when it evolves? Well you learn something new every day. But we're not going there right now we're talking about that stupid evil being that Sen ruined for me!


Pachi Pachi Paras

 **Author Notes: Sob...sob i'm so sorry Paras. I love you T_T wahhhhhh!**

 _Sen: There there Mako. *Pats back* It'll be ok, i promise._

 **Mako: NO IT'S NOT! And it won't! My pokemon...I hate you and I hate that fricken Pachirisu!**

 _Sen: Since I just made her upset I'll do disclaimers. We don't own pokemon._

3rd P.O.V

It was a pleasant day. The sun was shining, the pigeys were singing, it was just...beautiful. Mako was cooking, Sen was sleeping and the pokemon were snuggled in their pokeballs. But wait...doesn't something always ends up with a problem?

Ash Ketchum always had Team Rocket, and Jigglypuff on occasion. Professor Birch had problems with poochyena...so what could or would attack Mako and Sen? Unfortunately for them, they would soon find out.

 **"Ok Sen, time to eat, let's take out our pokemon."** He snored, still in dreamland. Frolicking around as the pokemon master. With a shake of her head, she has her lopunny use wake up slap. **"La-Bunny~"** Smack smack smack. **"Ahhhh up! I AM UP!"** Surprisingly this is their usual morning routine.

Some eating, a few mutterings and curses at a certain red head and it's time for the pokemon to eat their meals. Sen releases his sneasel, gardevoir, skitty, glaceon and metacross. Mako brings out her vulpix, altaria, lopunny, vaporeon, bellossom and her latest poke-addition, paras.

They munch away, happy as can be. **"So Mako are you going to give paras some weird accessory too?"** To explain, all of Mako's pokemon has some sort of accessory, lopunny has a cute little beret hat, vulpix has a ribbon bow around her neck, ect ect. **"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."** She picks up the mushroom pokrmon.

Petting it. **"No no, I mean I do it too, it's just...your pokemon always has a weird quirk while having a love of hats and bows. Well minus altaria that likes sunglasses."** The fluffy bird pokemon flips on the shades. Their owner shrugs. **"Not my fault they like them. What say you paras? Do you want something to wear?"**

It relaxes in it's trainers loving embrace. **"Parrraaaasss."** Their conversation is interrupted by a bustle of a bush. Everyone's attention turns to it. **"I call dibs Mako!"** It was a tradition, first to say dibs gets to catch said pokemon, unless of course they don't want it.

The group waits...trying to anticipate what could be hiding. A minute pasts...then another, and...another. FINALLY IT JUMPS OUT. It was nothing what the two had expected to leap out from the bushes.

So cute, so fluffy and shy. It's a pachirisu. Sen's desire increased all the more. **"It's Mineeeeeeeeeee~ Gooooo pokeball!"** It's thrown, a fast stream of red and white flies.

Smacking the blue and white squirrel pokemon. A wiggle, two wiggles, three. A ping sound is heard as the pokeball rests on the grassy ground. **"Yesssssss I caught a Pachirisu!"** Held high into the air, oh how it's pokeball gleams in the light **. "Come on out~"** It smiles waving it's arms slightly. **"Pachi~"**

Sen snuggles the little creature, loving it's soft fur. It's tail wrapping around it's new trainer. Mako pulls out her pokedex, curious to learn of her brothers newest recruit. _**"Pachirisu the squirrel pokemon. It's one of the kinds of Pokémon with electric cheek pouches. It shoots charges from its tail."**_

The data required, and the red electronic encyclopedia is safely store away to be used another day. **"I'm gonna head to town to get some supplies, ya need anything sis?"** After writing down a list, he and his gardevoir vanish thanks to teleport. So here they are. Mako and the pokemon, left on their own.

With nothing to do other then wait for her brother to return with the much needed supplies, our pokemon trainer decided to simply sit and do some sketches. It was relaxing and her work was improving with practice. The pencil dancing across the pages.

It was nothing significant, just her imagination flowing with her pokemon. Altaria singing in the big blue sky with bellossom dancing below. And Pachirisu eating paras...Wait...Pachirisu eating Paras!? In her confusion the young trainer looks up from her sketch to find her models doing just as she detailed.

 **"PAAAAARAAAAAAASSSSSS"** The poor mushroom pokemon trying to claw its way out of the thunder squirrels tight grip. Its screaming noticeable now that she was alert. It was rescued just as big buck teeth were ready to snap onto the mushrooms. **"Bad! Bad pokemon!"**

From that moment on, anything was far less then peaceful. Sen arrived back later that day with his pokemon and bags of supplies. **"Hey Mako I'm ba-...WHAT THE HELL!?"** It was madness.

Specifically Mako with a knife after his adorable blue and white squirrel. Immediately she's held back. **"Whoa whoa what's going on!?"** She growls, saying inaudible things. He drags her away, her feet planted deep into ground, a trail following behind her.

To say the next few days wasn't much better was an understatement. For everytime Sen wasn't looking the squirrel would try and take a bite out of paras's mushrooms.

Tempers rose between the siblings. As they constantly fought over their pokemon. **"Why won't you leave my pachirusu alone Mako! What the hell is your problem? Every god damn day I see you trying to stab it with a fucking knife!"** Sparks were flying all too quickly.

He got her to smile, it was far from warm. **"I'll leave that stupid squirrel alone when it decides to stop eating my paras every fricken day!"** He throw his hands in the air. **"There you go again, blaming my pokemon for something it doesn't do!"** At least to him it was true.

The blue and white pokemon was a cunning little thing, it always made things worse. **"You treat your pokemon like a god dang saint! For once can you listen to me? Oh wait you won't..."**

They went their separate ways, neither trainer aware of the demonic smirk from the blue and white monster. It's goal was to control the world, it would not rest until it's accomplished its mission. Using the boy...he drove its only threat away.

the end...

 **Author Notes: Confession...this piece has been worked on for months and it's gotten nowhere so we end this now. Thank you to the poor souls who read this and felt disappointment.**


End file.
